Porkie
is the Spear Mite Complien. It belongs to the Martial and Toxic Elements. It grows into Proddkie. Appearance Porkie is a Complien resembling a large, flat disk with red and white concentric circles inside. It has four brown legs that end in three-fingered, white gloved hands. They have two large eyes on the front of their bodies, with red and white concentric circles inside, and a wide mouth with many teeth. Extending from between their eyes is a long nose, with a sharp, toxic barb at the end. Their body is on average, ten centimeters in diameter. Information When venturing the forests of western Complanet, travelers will have to be wary of wandering Porkie populations. Identifiable through their bright red and white colors, Porkies can be easily spotted and avoided easily, though some may still be likely to provoke them, given how common they are. On the front of their face is a large stinger, filled with an irritating venom. While the venom itself isn't too strong, when combined with the sharp point at the end of its nose, it can easily enter one's bloodstream, leaving them bedridden for many days. Fortunately, Porkies are a common enough threat that any danger presented by them can usually be taken care of relatively quickly, and it has been over a dozen years since the last person died due to the effects of a Porkie, longer if allergies are not taken into consideration. Of course, this isn't to say that Porkies are absolutely harmless. The impact of their sting is often extremely painful, and many common reactions to the sting end up provoking other Porkies nearby. When sent into a frenzied panic, Porkies are more likely to attack, and while they are still unlikely to kill, the experience of being stung by many Porkies at a time is still indescribably painful! If one is wandering a forest or jungle, and sees many bright red and white spots, they are better off turning another way, so as not to disrupt Porkie habitats by accident. Habitat Porkies primarily live in jungle habitats, meaning that they are most often found in large swarms in Afrfana, Eshain, and Aprya, where they are a nuisance to nearby inhabitants. Their habitat extends north to Oswaria, Cuze, and Zuya, but they are fairly rare in these regions due to lower temperatures, and migrate south during the winter. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name It is unknown where the name came from, but it may be a corruption of the word "pokey." Design Porkie is inspired by targets used in archery, as well as arrows. Its 2019 redesign takes inspiration from cartoon bugs. Trivia *Porkie was designed prior to the founding of Complipedia, in 2009 or 2010. It was scrapped for a few years, after its page on Complipedia was deleted in 2016. By 2019, however, it was heavily redesigned, and added back to the site. **More realistic bug designs were considered for its 2019 redesign, but ultimately the designer settled on a more cartoonish design, as she believed it was more memorable. Gallery Porkie 2011.png|2011 artwork of Porkie Porkie 2013.png|2013 artwork of Porkie Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Martial Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Common Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Bug Compliens Category:Jungle Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens